


Hooded

by DarkFantasy



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Choices: Bloodbound, PlayChoices
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Fantasizing, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasy/pseuds/DarkFantasy
Summary: What if the serum was permanent?What if your favorite vampire boss ascended to ... Near addicting Godhood?





	Hooded

When he first turned to look at you, the shivers that ran up your spine were, uncontrollable. His eyes glowed with an unholy fire within. 

His stare was blank.

Glassy.

 

In that moment you knew in your gut. Your raw instincts screamed at you. This man... This monster. 

It no longer saw you the way sweet dreamy Adrian saw you. No.

It looked at you. And saw nothing.

 

But seeing that impressive display of raw power... How easily an  _immortal's_ skull turned to ash under his hands... It was.

Exhilarating. 

Even if you didn't really do anything but shine a light, you felt... Somehow. Oddly. Proud.

 

This beast that stands before you now is of your own making.

 

You created it.

 

You've... You feel like you're wittinessing a secret.

 

"You... What are you... Mortal?"

 

There's a small hint of anger. And hunger. The monster approaches you slowly, in careful measured steps. It flashes it's teeth in a nasty scowl, and yet you find yourself noticing how cute it makes it look. With the nose all scrunched up like that.

 

It approaches you eerily, like a ghost. But in the field of flowers, you feel brave. And very. Very. Curious.

And so you advance upon him as well, shakey small steps, as if caught in a trance. 

In fact somewhere you believe that this is what this feeling is. Not pride, not arousal, just hypnotized curiosity. His eyes call to you. Even if he doesn't know it, you feel like you belong inside it. You know that your place in this world is under that warm harsh unfeeling glow...

 

You see the surprise as plain as day on his face when you meet him in the middle, unafraid. 

"..."

 

And with a vicious snarl, it twirls you around roughly, twisting your arm  **painfully** , his hot breath burns the side of your neck as it hisses in anger, "FOOLISH MORTAL. WEAK PATHETIC HUMAN, YOU APPROACH ME BRAZENLY AND UNAFRAID!"

 

And his next words come as sweet whispers, sliding directly into your ear, "...how. curious... Tell me feedbag. Do I not scare you?"

 

"Are you not afraid that I'll rip you apart and take you? Decimate your body and drain your blood?"

 

_shivers._

 

 

 

_Chills._

 

His whispers almost make you moan loudly into the night. But you hold your tongue. Your mind sluggishly working. It has to be some sort of spell, everything moves so slowly, your head swimming with... This feeling.

 

The turn to look him in the eyes, your own hooded and blown, as if you're on a high instead of an immortal's arms. The pain in your arm is the only thing that grounds you.

 

And you find the words. 

"It does not matter. I am nothing but air to you."

 

"If you wish to end my life, there will be nothing I can do about it."

 

The vampire lets your arm free, but the pain still remains. He turns you to face him once more, and you feel awakened by the fire in his eyes.

Feeling bold you grab the beast by his tie and pull him to your height.

You hiss into his face, "in fact I would not allow death to greet me in any other form. Not by nature, not by another mortal, and definitely not by any other immortal!"

"You are the only death I will accept with open arms."

 

The creature burns with rage. His eyes glowing a hot bold red, more brilliant than the brightest color of blood. He snarls as he chokes you, bringing his body, and yours, to a small hover above the ground. 

"YOU DARE TO ORDER ME?"

Panicked, your arms attempt to pry his hands open, desperate to explain yourself to him. Despite being choked the sound slips past your lips. "N. N ....no..." 

 

He feels amused by your struggles, and let's go only by a fraction. But it's all the space you need.

Taking greedy breaths you force out the rest of your thoughts, " no. I would never dream of such a... Such a thing!!! I. I simply wished to inform you!"

 

The ground meets your body when the last word is spoken, leaving you breathless, but thankful. 

 

"And do you wish to die today human?" You can hear the joyful glee hidden underneath his sober deep tone.

 

".no....master..."

 

* * *

 

 The dungeon is humid and damp. In a pleasant way. 

Adrian sits in front of you, focused. He stares right into you, a look of slight irritation. "Curious human. You've seen me commit many unspeakable acts since, and still you remain by my side. Unaffected... Do you wish to be turned?" His head cocks in a curious manner, and for some unknown reason your head has the mental image of a puppy. You'd never dare to tell him how endearing he is sometimes. How much of his old self still remains in him. 

 

Instead you simply shake your head.

 

"Then why? Why are you here. There must be something you want." He leans forward when your lips part. Resting his chin atop his knuckles.

 

"Because, of your power."

His eyes flash with something akin to dissapointment. But he does not comment, so you continue.

"Your eyes," you suddenly grow bold, and reach out for his cheek. "They... they're beautiful... Absolutely gorgeous."

A soft stroke, thumb moving to join the rest of your fingers. "The light within commands me, makes me feel alive and strong for every moment I am allowed alive next to you. It. It makes me want to see what else you'll do."

 

Then. Suddenly shy, your eyes dart to the floor, leaning against the wall of your cell, you breathe out a small whisper. "And what you'll eventually do to me..."

Adrian of course hears it anyway. And grows curious. He takes the hand that's about to leave his face and inspects it. "Do you think I'll kill you?"

A Shiver runs down your spine.

His eyes were focused on your hand, before they flickered back to you. "Do you think I will tear you apart? Or perhaps drain you like I've done to the others?"

His voice drops, lower and lower as he asks, bringing your hand to his lips.

You're paralyzed with awe, Adrian was never this... Playful, before. He mistakes it for fear and smirks when he plants a small kiss on your palm.

 

"I. I don't know anymore..."

 

His smirk takes a twisted turn, his fangs barely visible. Eyes growing dull and dark. Shining with what thoughts you'll never know... But you silently find yourself wishing it was... Need. 

"Tell me then. What do you want me to do?"

 

Your heart picks up. 

You're certain he can hear it with how loud it echos in your head. 

He was irresistable. Handsome, powerful, strong. And when he asked you, a human, a small pebble compared to his vampiric state, what  _he_   _should do._  

You. The person, sitting in  _his cell_. 

 

It bought so many new thoughts to the forefront of your mind. They all flashed so vividly, him restrained. You in control.

Watching him strain to keep still, to try and act as powerless as possible. Knowing he could do so much yet be so obedient...

 

Without breaking eye contact, you move closer to him. Adrian leans away, the surprise hidden, but not well enough. He begins to look on edge when you slide your bottom from the cot you were sitting on, to his lap.

It's been so long since anyone had really touched him. And it shows. 

His discomfort is muted and you can see the signs of him struggling to keep it down. Taking your hand back, you pet him like a dog and whisper with hooded eyes. 

"Shhh. it's okay Adrian..."

It's the first time you've said his name in a long time...

But the feel of it on your tongue. It just. It slips out so naturally. Like you were meant to say it.

 

"Right now. I just want you to  _relax._ "

You tickle his ear with your words, and watch as he melts into his seat.

Every muscle in his body goes slack, and when you look back to his face, you see his eyes have drifted close.

Kneading your hips, he asks in a voice so deep and silky that it puts you in a spell. Makes you drunk and high when you hear his words. 

"Tell me." He coaxes. "Tell me what you want to  **do** to me."

 

Suddenly dizzy, you rest your head on his. And smile like a silly school girl.

 

"Hmm."

A giggle.

"I..." Your voice drops, "I want to tie you up. Here. In your own cell."

 

"I want to make it so you can't move. Not even shiver."

 

"I want to see you watch me."

 

"I want to see the look on your face when I strip for you. Tease you, taunt you with my naked body."

 

He groans, and you feel him heat up.

"I want to see all the faces you make, how desperately you want me, hear you. Beg."

His head falls back, and his neck is revealed. You smile devilishly as you trace a nail up and down it's length.

"I want to hear it. The raspy, deep, tones of your desperation. Hear you cry out. Strain. Struggle."

You bring yourself to rest on his neck. Letting your voice reverberate against his adam's apple. "Cry for me. Sing for me. Call out my name like it'll save you. Say it over and over when I finally step towards you."

 

 

"...Moan when I finally touch you."

He moans in response. 

"Hmm. Just like that."

You pause to kiss a vein. He hums, and strokes your back.

"I want to see you.  _All_ of you. Bared to me like an offering. Whimper at my touch. Burn when my eyes meet yours." 

You begin to feel a lump grow between your thighs. 

"And when I finally touch you. When I finally grab and stroke you, I want to hear all the sounds you'll make. I want to see how much it pains you to hold back." 

"To avoid cumming right then and there. Like a lesser weak man." You hiss the last part, and lick his neck again. Emphasizing your words by suddenly squeezing his erect cock.

 

He reacts then, moving too fast for you to register. Only realizing when he stops, and you're trapped beneath him on your cot. 

The grips on your wrist are tight and firm, but it's not enough to bruise. You squirm to test his grasp, but he does not relent.

Almost pouting, "I was not finished."

 

He growls in response, "I'll make you finish."

 

His eyes are more alive than you've ever seen them. A fire that burns hot and bright, devouring everything he looks at. Your body heats up and squirms when he ravages it with his gaze. 

 

You hold back a sound of arousal when he leans into you. Whispering right into your neck, "there will be no mercy for you."

 

Right as you gasp at his words, Adrian rips your clothes to ribbions. A blur of movement, and you're laid bare before him. Suddenly exposed, your nipples peak and call attention to themselves, goosebumps spreading everywhere.

You shiver again, when you hear him sigh at the sight of you.

He takes your mouth with surprise. Not caring how sloppy it is, he kisses you with fervor, tongue invading, twisting and trashing, moving too fast. 

And as his mouth plays with yours, his hands rove over your body, same pressure everywhere, as if he's trying hard to memerize the shape of you with his skin alone.

His body pins yours down, hot and heavy. 

 

You can hear his labored breathing, and when he breaks the long kiss, he's very shirtless.

He's moving extremely fast, cupping your face, looking into you as he plays with a breast. Squeezing till it hurts just faintly. 

His face neutral, but his eyes drowning in passionate lust. 

Adrian brings your chest to his mouth, and you feel his fangs tease your nipple. His free hand plays with the other, but it doesn't take long for his mouth to get there as well.

 

He sucks and licks, purposely being messy, letting saliva coat your flesh till he's satisfied.

 

Moving off the small bed he stands tall, and moves at an achingly slow human speed when he unbuckles and frees his erection.

 

Whimpering and panting, you reach out for him. 

 

Your pussy has never been so ready. You've never been so wet. And when his knees sink into the mattress, your legs have never been spread wider.

"Yes. Please. Adrian. I need. I want. Please."

You grasp the tops of his thighs. Powerful. Full of muscle.

You whimper some more.

He's smirking. Loving every second you squirm for him. "What was it you said? You wanted to hear me beg?"

You scream in frustration and get up to grab his dick. 

He laughs as he easily restrains both wrists in a single hand. Streching your arms above your head. "Mmm. I want to see  _you squirm._ "

He rests you back on the bed, the other hand sliding easily under your plump ass cheeks. Gripping it with nessary bruising force to line it up.

 

 

He pauses for a breath.

 

And slams hard.

 

The slapping of flesh is the only thing that grounds you. Your head spins from the sheer force he thrusts into you. Cock sinking balls deep, right to the hilt, filling you to brim with each impalement. 

Your body shakes with the force he uses. And still you can tell he's holding back. 

He's laser focused on his movements, measuring each thrust with inhuman speed. And you can do nothing but take it.

 

Your whimpers and moans echo everywhere. The small cell quickly gathers the smell of sex, and you're drowning in the sensations. 

Your clitoris is hitting so hard and fast against him that it begins to constantly buzz with pleasure. Your head swims. 

It's impossible to think.

 

It's all so overwhelming.

 

The last thing you remember when you pass out is his iron grip on your lower hip. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning, only hours later, you're awake. You realize you can't move your legs that well. Your lower half buzzing and tingling from it's through abuse. 
> 
> A bruise in the shape of a hand marks your rear. A wetness leaking from between thighs.
> 
> But you're most focused on the arms that trap you to the monster, who's suddenly become more human.


End file.
